Dreaming of You
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR fic! Heechul's in love with Eunhyuk but he's been holding back his feelings. After all, everyone thinks they don't like each other, right? But Heechul can't help it. Eunhyuk's so irresistible. Just once...HeechulxEunhyuk.


Hee Chul doesn't want to say it. He won't admit something as sinful as that not even to himself. Especially to himself because once you admit something like that to yourself you'd want to admit it to everyone. How was he ever going to appear on all those silly Korean gag shows and keep a straight face when they ask him girlfriend/future wife questions? He'd never be able to lie like he always did! It was just so unfair! Eunhyuk had absolutely no idea of the torture he had to go through.

The whole thing had been plaguing his mind! It was disrupting his focus on everything especially their practice dance routines. And Hee Chul was just ultimately horrible at dancing! That was something he truly sucked at….Something that damn Eunhyuk was just excellent at…

'It's not fair…' Hee Chul said to himself for the millionth time.

Eunhyuk's face lingered in his brain once more. There it was…His smiling face, the sharp straight nose, those slanting eyes that seemed to steal his very soul whenever Hee Chul gazed into them. Damn it! There he goes again! Thinking all these inappropriate things about his fellow band member Eunhyuk.

He shouldn't have done that! No especially when all the members of Super Junior lived together in the same building. Yeah, sure, they may have lived in different floors but still, always members of the favorite Super Junior met up to have a guy's night in. they were really very close and Hee Chul realized that they were more than band members or friends to him; they were his family. He loved them just as much as he loved his very own immediate family. Unfortunately, he was beginning to have these horrible thoughts of Eunhyuk lately and he knew that these feelings were entirely wrong.

Again, Eunhyuk's handsome young face appeared in his mind. A smiling face with those slanting eyes he loved so much crinkling in a very seductive way.

God had truly created a beauty when it comes to Eunhyuk, Hee Chul mused. But then again, Hee Chul himself was a beauty. In fact, he was the most beautiful member in all of Super Junior and that is saying something since Suju is a group of thirteen beautiful men. Hee Chul with his perfectly feminine and "cute" face was sometimes always made fun of as being the "woman" of the group. He never told anyone, but he secretly enjoyed those little comments because secretly Kim Hee Chul of Suju really enjoys looking womanly. He likes that he is a man of course. He'd rather be a man than a woman any day but he loves his feminine features almost as much he loves his fans. His face, he knew, was what got him into Suju anyway. After all, Hee Chul is a terrible dancer and a really useless singer (okay, he can sing a little but mostly at karaoke level) and so okay, he may be a pretty good actor but seriously! Suju is a boy band that sings and dances…They don't act together. (Acting's all done separately by each individual member with some occasional members meeting co working together).

Eunhyuk however, was a gifted rapper, dancer and rap songwriter. And to add to it all he was also undeniably good looking.

'So good looking, it hurts…'

His mind suddenly went back to the first time he'd quarreled with Eunhyuk…

Heechul had been eating his favorite dish; kimchi fried rice and that idiot Eunhyuk had grabbed his omelet right off the plate with just a simple "Can I have that?". Heechul was furious and what made him even more furious was when Eunhyuk had stuffed the omelet into those full luscious lips. He had felt like grabbing Eunhyuk and kissing the boy right then and there! The sudden rush of lust had unnerved him and he'd slammed his spoon down with an aggravated "Aish!", glaring at Eunhyuk as he pushed past him and slammed the door to his shared bedroom.

Eunhyuk stared after him in this dumbfounded expression and that too had made Heechul want to kiss him.

And now, there he was staring back at him as if he too wanted to lean in and kiss the Cinderella man. His slanting eyes seemed to gaze at Heechul in a sexy way, as if he were a wolf and Heechul was cute little white sheep that was about to be devoured!

Heechul kept looking at Eunhyuk…Well, this will have to do…Sure, it wasn't what he'd had in mind but it was okay to go for second best, right?

The flower of Super Junior stood still, staring at Eunhyuk with lust filled eyes. The younger man was wearing a black shirt with the first three buttons undone, his dyed dirty blond hair was fashioned in a smart side swept style and he had a couple of silver chains round his neck that hung low right at the bare skin that peeked out from the unbuttoned shirt. He looked so divine; it was hard for Heechul to restrain himself.

_Well, no one's looking…_

_Just this once, I'll give in…_

And so he did. Heechul glanced about him to check and make sure that no one was looking at him. At them, and he turned back to look at Eunhyuk's youthful and handsome face. The same expression was still there on the boy's face and it seemed to beckon Heechul as if encouraging Heechul to make the step.

Heechul took a deep breath and plunged in. He leant into the younger man's face and form and gently oh so gently touched his lips to Eunhyuk's lips. The first few seconds was utter bliss and Heechul's heart began to pound harder and harder in his chest. He couldn't believe it! He finally did it! He'd kissed the boy of his dreams!

"Err, Heechul hyung…?" a voice said tentatively.

Heechul didn't seem to hear or care. He was too engrossed in his kiss with the man he's been in love with for the past couple of years.

"Hee-Heechul hyung…?" the voice kept calling him.

But still he would not stop kissing Eunhyuk. This was his moment damn it! The moment he'd been dreaming of and now it was finally happening and no one was going to stop him.

"Heechul hyung!"

"Heechul hyung!"

"Dammit what, Eunhyuk? Can't you see I'm kissing you right now!?" Heechul snapped his head towards Eunhyuk in annoyance.

"Err, why're you kissing my poster?" Eunhyuk asked slowly. He seemed a bit embarrassed with the whole situation.

Heechul stared blankly at the younger man. Then the whole thing came crashing down by his ears. It finally dawned on him that he'd been kissing a poster of Eunhyuk...and Eunhyuk had seen him doing it! God! He. Had, Been. Kissing. A. Poster!

Heechul's pretty face immediately flamed up and he blushed furiously.

"Uhm…" he sputtered.

Eunhyuk looked at his hyung and he blushed as well.

"Hyung…"

Heechul's head snapped and he glared at Eunhyuk. If looks could kill, Eunhyuk would have melted into a puddle of spilled strawberry milk by then.

"You just shut up!" Heechul hissed, "You didn't see anything and I wasn't even here, got it?"

"If you ever bring up the subject again in front of the others, I will personally castrate you when you're asleep! Do you hear me?"

"Hyung-!" Eunhyuk interrupted but Heechul was going on with his monologue.

"If I hear so much as a blip from those sexy lips of yours, I'll seriously consider poisoning you with the strawberry milk you love so much! I swear it, I'll pour arsenic in it when you're not looking and-"

"HEECHUL HYUNG!"

Heechul's mouth shut tight at the very aggressive tone Eunhyuk had uttered. When did Eunhyuk know how to shout at his seniors like that??

"I like you too…" Eunhyuk whispered, his eyes swept to the side as if unsure where to look. He too was blushing.

"What?" Heechul asked in disbelief.

"I like you too, hyung," he muttered, "I've always thought you were so pretty and lovely looking…And I saw how you looked at me and I kept thinking "Could this be real?". Heechul hyung, I love you."

Heechul stared at the younger man, asking himself if his ears were lying to him. Was this for real? Was Eunhyuk also in love with him? Did that mean that it hadn't been one sided?

"You love me?" Heechul asked, his voice barely a whisper. He stared at Eunhyuk as if the whole thing was a dream that could never happen in a million years.

"Yes, Heechul hyung," Eunhyuk said, his voice growing a bit bolder, "I love you."

With that, the younger man strode forward and grabbed Heechul by the shoulders his head swooped down only to crash his lips to his hyung's lips. Eunhyuk's tongue caressed Heechul's bottom lip and the action earned him a whimper of pleasure.

He proceeded to thrust his tongue into the older man's mouth, forcing the older man to tangle tongues with his. His tongue swept inside past Heechul's teeth and he made sure to caress and lick every corner and crevice of Heechul's mouth.

Heechul let out a long moan of utter bliss and he wondered to himself if this was happening?

The two were still in each other's arms when they both finally pulled apart.

"Wow!" Heechul said breathlessly.

Eunhyuk smirked down at the dazed face looking up at him. Heechul was staring up at him with half lidded eyes and lips that seemed bruised and lusciously full.

"You needn't have kissed my poster, hyung," he said teasingly as he leaned in for another kiss, "All you had to do was ask me for one."

When Eunhyuk pulled up for some air after their second kiss, Heechul looked like a princess who'd finally met his prince charming.

"Who knew that you loved me too, eh?"

"I'll always love you, hyung!"

"I love you too!"


End file.
